PI. Dr. Ctiung is an assistant professor with in depth knowledge about the role of steroid hormones, steroid receptors and growth factors during brain development. His past research was focused on the cellular and molecular mechanisms involved ih the sexual differentiation ofthe brain. His immediate goal is to enact his independent translational research program studying steroid hormone-dependent growth factor expression underlying CNS morphogenesis as outlined in the ROO section of this proposal. These studies are based on the overall hypothesis: Testosterone regulates the development ofthe neuroendocrine brain via the induction of fibroblast growth factor (FGF) 8/FGF receptor signaling. These studies examine how testosterone regulates FGF8/FGF receptor expression in the embryonic brain, and investigate the consequences of FGFS deficiency on neuroendocrine brain morphogenesis and function. Examination of this hypothesis will result in new insights about how the embryonic neuroendocrine brain is organized in a testosterone-dependent fashion. Career development plan. Dr Chung's activities will focus on: 1) acquiring new research techniques associated with this proposal, 2) attend structured forums designed to promote periodic interactions with his collaborators and disseminate his research data at local and national scientific meetings, 3) mentor and train undergraduate, graduate students and postdoctoral fellows in performing independent research projects. Environment. The research environment at Kent State University for these activities is well-suited. The department of Biological Sciences has provided research facilities and guaranteed start-up funding. Furthermore, Dr. Chung is allowed to spend 75% of his time in order to establish his research program.